Te deseo ¿Me deseas?
by Alenogueda5
Summary: Recuerda que siempre te amaré... Mientras te arranco la garganta Una historia donde Rize no muere y Kaneki no la puede olvidar
1. No todo es lo que parece

La mate.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Era por el bien de todos.

Muchos morirían.

Hay demasiados contagiados.

Alguien debía de sacrificarse.

¿Y el bien de ella?.

Silencio.

Era la única alternativa.

¿Era la única o tu creiste que lo era?.

Otra vez silencio.

¿Que hice...?

Me mataste.

Otra voz.

Yo no quería, tenía que...

Pero lo hiciste, me mataste.

Perdóname.

¿Por que?.

Por lastimarte.

Lo echo, echo esta.

Yo siempre te desee.

¿Pasado?.

Te deseo.

¿Me deseas? pero me mataste.

Silencio.

¿O no me mataste?

De nuevo silencio

Responde Kaneki, ¿Me mataste...?

¿Estoy muerta?.

Estas viva.

Exacto, mentiroso.

Yo no podía dejarte morir.

No de esa manera.

Pero aquí estoy, ¿no?.

Por tus deseos egoístas.

Yo no podía, te deseo.

¿Solo me deseas?

Te amo

Les mentiste a todos.

Yo te deseo

¿Me deseas?

Te deseo


	2. Declaraciones

Holaaa chicos amantes del Kanerize y Rizekane o Rize x kaneki, bueno como sea

Puntos a tratar

Esta historia está basada después del capítulo del manga 177 y 178 donde Kaneki se reencuentra con Rize Kamishiro. Sin embargo aquí no muere y si, si he leído todo el manga

Segundo punto Kaneki si esta casado con Touka y estará su hija, lo sé, tampoco me gusta la idea pero debe ir de acuerdo a la historia pero no por eso significa que no será infiel *guiñó guiño*

Habraaa muchas mentiras, decepciones y Kaneki será un egoísta aun que ya estamos acostumbrados a eso :v

Aquí desarrollaré algo del futuro de las dos parejas de Kaneki al igual que sus hijos

No aparecerán todos los personajes así que no pregunten por x personaje por que de poco a pocoo (aparte son un chingo y debo de ver si siguen vivos xd)

Soy algo lenta en mis actualizaciones y algo masoquista con mis personajes así que estén preparados por si mató a alguien

Fin de puntos a a tratar

Okkk pues espero que les guste mi historia rara y pos a seguirle :D


	3. ¿Ahora que haremos?

Todo se estaba cayendo en pedazos, cubriéndolo de los fluidos oscuros del inmenso lugar, pero una voz tan clara como el agua resonó en sus oídos mientras la inmensa masa la arrastraba hacia bajo

—Sabes Kaneki, yo siempre estuve observándote...

Esa era lo voz de Rize, estiró su mano al último rayo de luz que sus ojos alcanzaron a percibir, la luz se extinguía poco a poco, así que busco a Rize lo más rápido que pudo, debía seguir viva. Debía estar viva, sus ojos se dispararon para encontrarla

La halló, siendo arrastrada por las grandes masas de kagune desequilibrado como una hoja caída, el se arrastró hacia el cuerpo lastimado del dragón y en el último momento en que la luz dio su último rayo el tomo su mano y saco toda la fuerza que le quedaba para poder jalar el cuerpo de la femenina, la abrazo para hundirse en la oscuridad y la masa de los fluidos

Se estaba ahogando, no podía sentir su cuerpo excepto que algo o alguien lo arrastraba entre el fluido viscoso

Tienes que salvarte

Otra vez es la voz de Rize pero estaba en su cabeza, el solo podía escuchar o al menos entender la voz de ella en su cabeza, pero la falta de aire lo estaba haciendo agonizar

Rize

Pronunció en su cabeza, tal vez pensó que si decía algo ella le respondería, no lo recuerda muy bien

Kaneki, sobrevive

—¡Demonios, Kaneki!

Grito Ayato desesperado mientras lo buscaba, todo se estaba derrumbando en fluidos, estaba dando por echo que al menos ya había eliminado el objetivo pero si no salían pronto se ahogaran los dos en ese horrible lugar

Viendo como el líquido estaba llegando por su cadera se desespero más y siguió corriendo

—¡Kaneki!

El cuerpo de Kaneki seguía avanzando mientras era tirado por algo pero de pronto se detuvo, escucho la voz de Ayato e intento moverse pero una mano se deposito en su mejilla y la voz de Rize volvió a resonar en su cabeza

Hasta aquí podré ayudarte Kaneki, ahora deberás vivir con las consecuencias

La voz de Rize termino y la mano de su mejilla se alejo, luego sentir algo suave en esta misma a lo que asumió que eran sus labios

—¡Kaneki!

Grito de nuevo Ayato, ya casi al quiebre de su cabeza empezó a rasguñar las paredes de carne, hasta que pudo visualizar el cuerpo inconsciente de Kaneki, corrió hasta el

—Kaneki, por fin te... ¡Mierda!

Pronunció Ayato al descubrir a Kaneki inconsciente y casi muerto por ahogarse, lo levanto para dejarlo sobre su espalda

—No te preocupes Kaneki, si mueres Touka me asesinara

Dijo Ayato mientras intentaba salir

Espera

—Solo un poco más...

Grito Ayato casi saliendo de los pedazos de kagune

Espera... ¿Y Rize?

No, no, no. No puedo perderla

Kaneki intento moverse pero todo era en vano, él ya no tenía control sobre si mismo. Todo el esfuerzo que había echo lo había dejado exhausto pero su mente seguía gritando

¡Por favor, no puedo perderla otra vez...!

Grito Kaneki en su mente empezando a sentir como si le picaran los ojos, pero una voz le hizo calmarse, en ese momento fue como una droga

Estaré bien. Tu debes descansar

Y el cayó rendido mientras se hundía en el sueño

Kaneki lo encontraron inconsciente, no pudieron hacer mucho más que ayudarlo a sanar en sus heridas, pasaron unas semanas sin que el volviera al conocimiento, todos iban a visitarlo e incluso Touka se quedaba a su lado

Hasta que Kaneki despertó después de unas semanas, dio gracias al de arriba que no había nadie a sí alrededor ya que había gritado el nombre de su amante prohibido, lleno de sudor y ojos empapados, grandes lágrimas empezaron a dispararse en su rostro

Salio de la cama aun llorando por recordar como había abandonado a Rize, entonces se quedo estático, ella estaba herida y se estaba desangrando, acaso ella sobrevivió, no lo dudo y salió corriendo de su habitación para ser detenido por una doctora

Una mujer alta de cabello negro amarrado en coleta que le sonreía dulcemente

—Señor Kaneki... Por fin despertó

Dijo con cariño para luego acerca a el y tomarlo del hombro, Kaneki la miro curioso y sus impulsos lo pusieron en guardia

—Ahora mi rey, se que sonora extraño pero necesito que regrese a su habitación mientras le aviso a sus familiares

Dijo amablemente la mujer mientras lo soltaba para inspeccionarlo, pero Kaneki se sintió inseguro

—Yo debo de...

Pero fue interrumpido

—Debe de estar muy preocupado por su familia, pero le suplico que entre a su habitación

Volvió a pedir amablemente la doctora señalando la puerta de la habitación, Kaneki iba a negarse pero recordó a Touka, ¿como podría volver a ver a los ojos a la mujer que le juro amor si en su corazón entró la duda? No lo sabía y eso le daba miedo

Kaneki obedeció mientras entraba a la habitación pasando a lado de la mujer, pero extrañado un olor dulce lo invadió el se giro para hablarle pero la doctora lo volvió a interrumpió

—Traeré a unas enfermeras para que puedan hacerle un chequeo rápido, oh por cierto mi nombre Shiori Yamashita

Volvió a decir tranquilamente cerrando la puerta, el rey se dejó caer en la cama para limpiarse las lágrimas

...Rize...

¿Que habrá sido de ti amor mio...?

Pasaron solo unos minutos y unas enfermeras entraron, le hicieron un chequeo bastante rápido mientras le daban unas pastillas, la doctora volvió con unos papeles y hizo una señal para que se retirarán de la habitación, la doctora se acercó a Kaneki y tomó una silla para sentarse al frente de el dejando los papeles en sus piernas

—Bueno, no hay ningún problema a excepción de la marca que se encuentra en su rostro u cuello, se sentirá muy cansado por unos días. Su familia y amigos ya esta afuera esperando

Termino de hablar mientras se levantaba, Kaneki la observó muy detenidamente, por que tenia ese olor tan dulce, como el de Rize

—Ah.. Señor Kaneki

Hablo la Doctora mientras tomaba el picaporte

—¿Si?

—Rize ya esta a salvo

Kaneki se quedo estático, acaso había escuchado el nombre de Rize, ella la conocía, el rey ni siquiera pudo levantarse de la impresión, los ojos de la doctora se nublaron

—Aun esta sanando algunas heridas, aun que la fatal fue cuando la atravesaste con una espada, fue un corte limpio e decir que...-

—¡¿Donde esta ella?!

Grito Kaneki mientras se le lanzaba a Shiori, pero el cuerpo de Kaneki se sentía como gelatina y sus sentidos estaban revueltos haciendo que se tropezara, la doctora lo miro entretenida mientras se ponía de cuclillas al frente de el y tomó su barbilla con fuerza

Kaneki gruñó al sentir sus uñas clavándose en su barbilla

—Veo que el relajante muscular funciona de maravilla durara solo unos minutos pero con eso alcanzo...

—S-sueltame

—Antes te contaré una pequeña historia, una ghoul que nunca mato y cuidaba de su familia como si fuera su vida, doctora y madre... Pero un día el departamento en el que vivía ella y toda su familia fue destruido, ella solo pudo salvar a su hijo, perdiendo a su esposo y padres

Kaneki miro al suelo recordando el santuario donde estaba junto a Rize y el mar cuerpos, todos llenado el interminable mar de muerte, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por como lo empezaban a levantar

—Encontré a Rize casi muerta, ella me pidió que hablará con usted aun que si no fuera por que ella desea hablar contigo, ahora mismo podría matarlo

Kaneki se sentía demasiado pesado e alterado, esa mujer tenía demasiada fuerza solo necesito una mano para levantar su cuerpo, ella empezó a caminar en dirección a la cama mientras tenía a Kaneki sujeto de la barbilla

Aun puedes salvarla

Lo lanzó contra la cama sin delicadeza, la doctora soltó a la Kaneki para jalar su cabello y hacerlo mirar su rostro

—Ahora escuche Rey. Te llevare mañana con Rize por ahora disfruta que sigues vivo

Hablo la doctora para soltarlo y retornar su camino a la puerta, esta le dedicó una sonrisa

—Cuida de... Rize

Al fin pudo hablar Kaneki a lo que la doctora le volvió a sonreír

—Adiós, asesino

Se despidió para salir y dejar que los demás entraran, dejando a un Kaneki aturdido


	4. shiori

La doctora salió ilesa y sin ser detectada, imaginando que Kaneki se había quedado con la boca cerrada. Camino a paso lento hasta su auto para ir su casa temporal, un departamento lo suficientemente lejos de aquel distrito que fue alguna vez su hogar. Suspiro con tristeza al ver el su alrededor, esas calles alguna vez fue donde conoció a su esposo y donde llevaba a pasear a su hijo

Pero reacciono rápido al darse unas pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas. Aún tenía así hijo y eso era lo que importaba

Arranco su auto saliendo en dirección a su casa

Con cansancio abrió la puerta de su casa, esperando que todos estuvieran dormidos pero la doctora fue impresionada con su pequeño hijo en los brazos de una mujer de cabello largo hasta más abajo de la espalda aun que no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba de espaldas

—¿Rize?

Dijo la doctora con un poco de suspenso en su voz. La joven de cabello blanco se giro para sonreír y hacer que sus mejillas se inflaran

—Bienvenida a casa, Shiori

Rize ni siquiera la había mirado cuando se sanó, la primera semana estuvo llorando desconsolada en su cama, en la segunda apenas comía y se comunicaba poco. Sin embargo ella en una noche le dijo entre dientes mientras caía presa del sueño

—Kaneki Ken es el responsable de... Todo... T-tengo que verlo

La doctora recuerda perfectamente que su reacción fue lenta pero empezó a investigar, y lo encontró. El asesino de su familia, de miles de personas, durmiendo sin un rastro de agonía en su rostro

Podría haberlo matado, tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo, podría decir que había muerto por un ataque al corazón o lo hubiera declarado en coma.

Estuvo solo a unos segundos cuando entró la esposa de ese hombre con lágrimas frescas en su rostro

—¿Doctora?

—Señora Kaneki

Hablo Touka impresionada mientras en un intento fallido limpiaba sus mejillas. Shiori no se inmutó más solo hizo un cordial saludo y se movió para ver como Touka le sonreía débilmente y se sentaba a un lado del cuerpo de Ken

—¿Me preguntó si... Él soñara en este estado?

Dijo tranquilamente Touka, mientras miraba a la doctora con cierta vergüenza. Shiori suspiro, estaba molesta por que quería matarlo, no le importaba lo patética que se veía su esposa, nada. Sin embargo ¿Quien era ella para matar? Estudio la mayoría de su vida para salvar a personas y poder decirle a sus familias que pronto estarían juntos. Pero aquel hombre la había quitado a casi toda su familia excepto por su hijo además le recordaba a su misma su esposa

 _ **Solo que Shiori no tuvo la oportunidad de llorar en un cuerpo**_

Suspiro enojada, quería matarlo pero seria como el, y bueno tal vez pagaría por lo que hizo de otra manera

Camino hasta el cuerpo de Kaneki, se sentó a un lado y estiro su mano retirando algunos cabellos del rostro del ghoul

—Yo lo veo tranquilo

Dijo para mirar como la mujer de aquel hombre empezaba a llorar desconsolada, ella la tomó de los hombros y se dispuso a estar con ella, pero un olor particular que le llamó la atención

—¿Usted está... Embarazada?

Hablo la doctora impresionada, retrocediendo un poco, Touka la miro con impresión para asentir con felicidad mientras se tocaba el estómago

Genial otra excusa para no matarlo

Pensó para sus adentros, mientras se alejaba de la señora

—Bueno, les daré su tiempo a solas

Dijo para retirarse de la habitación, la esposa de Kaneki asintió para luego volver a mirar a su esposo

—Quedó completamente dormido después de que le contará un cuento

Habló animada Rize mientras agitaba con cuidado al niño en sus brazos y flotaba su mejilla contra la del niño. Shiori sonrió contenta, tener a Rize le ayudaba demasiado con su hijo y trabajo, aun que no podía moverse mucho por sus heridas, aparte no podía cuidarlo ni llevarlo a una guardería por la guerra del dragón

Ella era muy independiente y sabía como cuidarse de si sola. Shiori recordó a su marido quejándose de lo poco organizada que era para ser una doctora, soltó una risita para tomar a su hijo en brazos

Un hermoso niño de 5 años de cabello castaño largo y ojos verdes con numerosas pecas, había heredado el cabello castaño de su padre y de ella sus ojos juntos a las pecas

–Este niño si que tiene sueño pesado eh

Dijo Shiori con un tono feliz mientras acurrucaba en su pecho a su hijo, el niño inconsciente se acomodo dejando una mano frente a su boca

Shiori camino con cuidado a la habitación del niño para dejarlo con cuidado mientras dormía, acomodo su sabana y encendió la lámpara que dejaba ver estrellas en la habitación

Salio suspirando de cansancio mientras flotaba su cuello, se dirigió a la cocina sorprendida de un café esperándola junto a otro que debía de ser de Rize

—Oh Rize moriría sin tu ayuda

Exclamo con felicidad mientras tomaba asiento y bebía de su café, miraba a la chica de al frente que también tomaba de su café de manera refinada, dejó la taza para darle una sonrisa

—No es nada, es un niño muy tranquilo y hace que no me sienta tan sola

Esto último lo dijo con tristeza en su voz, la Ghoul joven sabía que todos habían muerto, nadie que amara sobrevivió y eso le dolía más

Shiori le regreso la sonrisa para después poner una cara de seriedad

—Ken Kaneki despertó de su largo sueño

Habló sería para ver la expresión de Rize cambiar a estar impresionada, ella sonrió tranquilamente

-Ya era hora

Kaneki se vistió con una camisa blanca simple de manga larga y pantalones negros, era muy temprano y al parecer no habría citas ese día

El se sentía nervioso, recuerda a la Rize del santuario del mar sangriento y la Rize dragón, las dos tan bellas que ninguna le ganaba a la otra en su hermosura

Sonrió triste para salir de su habitación y ver a la doctora en frente de la puerta con un saco grande negro

–Es bueno que despertara solo señor Kaneki, creí que tendría que llevarlo a la fuerza

—Sabes que eso es imposible

Dijo Kaneki con un tono tranquilo en su voz, la doctora hizo caso omiso y se acercó al hombre de enfrente y le dio un cubre bocas con una peluca negra

-¿Y esto?

-Debes de parecer lo menos Kaneki Ken posible

Hablo la doctora seria pero en la mirada de Kaneki sentía que se estaba burlando de él

—¿Y si no quiero?

Pregunto Kaneki desafiando la autoridad de la doctora para que ella le diera una sonrisa escalofriante

\- Te volveré drogar y diré que estas muerto para tratar tu cuerpo como una bolsa de mierda sin valor

Finalizo feliz de ver como Kaneki empezaba a ponerse la peluca y el antifaz. Salieron al par juntos y sin mucho problema, nadie los notaba, para ese momento cada persona tenía en su hogar alguien del cual debían despedirse

Entraron al auto de Shiori y ella empezó a manejar con rapidez. Kaneki miraba la ciudad sin interés si no fuera por los grandes trozos de kagune corrompido que adornaban todo

—Tienes una lengua muy vulgar para una dama

Empezó Kaneki la conversación aún mirando la ventana, la doctora siguió sonriendo

—Tu te lo ganaste

Hablo feliz mientras aceleraba la velocidad, pasaron solo unos minutos antes de que volverá hablar

—¿Y como debería decirte? Shiori Yamashita no creo que sea el original

—Ese es mi propio apellido

Hablo tranquila aun mirando el volante

—Creí que estabas casada

Dijo Kaneki con desinterés a lo que ella consto

-Soy vuida, recuerda que alguien me quito a mi marido

Respondió agriamente Shiori mientras se estacionaba

—Hemos llegado

Kaneki se paro enfrente de la puerta para arreglar su camisa y respirar profundamente, esperaba que Rize estuviera igual de hermosa y que aceptara sus disculpas aún que ya venía preparado para algunos golpes

Shiori abrió la puerta primero y empezó a decir alguna palabras pero Kaneki estaba distraído pensando en Rize

—Y eso seria todo, ¿entendiste?

Llamo la atención de Kaneki que parecía que estaba en las nubes. La doctora gruñó enojada mientras entraba en su apartamento junto a el

Kaneki empezó avanzar con cuidado hasta una habitación que le había indicado la doctora, con algo de pánico abrió la puerta adentrándose a una oscuridad

Entró completamente y le fue sellada la puerta detrás de él, sus ojos tardaron unos minutos en adaptarse a la oscuridad para ver una silueta femenina

La luz de la habitación fue encendida dejando ver al frente de él a la chica

Rize Kamishiro estaba al frente de él

—¿Que has echo Kaneki Ken?

Pregunto la bella mujer de cabello blanco y mirada furiosa

Kaneki no sabía ni que decir solo estudiaba la silueta de la mujer que tenía en frente, un cuerpo de reloj de arena y cabello largo blanco con la raíces moradas, sus ojos estaban rojos con el fondo morado. Sin embargo las marcas que tenía antes habían casi desaparecido quitando el cuello, dando a entender que la forma de dragón estaba ya desapareciendo

—Yo...

Y al frente de ella se encontraba el hombre llamado por muchos rey de un ojo, el ciempiés, entre tantos más. Sin embargo de sus labios solo salían algunos algunas palabras casi suspiros y su rostro mostraba vergüenza

Pero eso solo hizo fastidiar más a la bella dama, levantándose dolorosamente de su cama y acercándose a el de modo brusco, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y le dio un cabezazo haciendo que los dos cayeran, temiendo que ella cayera Kaneki dejó que su cuerpo tropezara primero dejando a Rize sobre el

El frágil cuerpo de Rize se sacudió bruscamente al caer pero sin dejar algún minuto pasar, acorralo a Kaneki debajo de ella para poner sus manos en su cuello

Kaneki observo con una mirada tranquila como lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

—Rize...

Pronuncio Kaneki en un susurro el nombre de la ghoul pura, a lo que ella apretó sus manos al rededor de su cuello

—Yo tuve que haber muerto... Tu debiste dejarme morir...

Pronunció Rize entre lágrimas desconsoladas, mientras una mano de Kaneki viajaba por el costado derecho del cuerpo de la antigua dragón, una humedad viscosa extraña invadió a su mano llamando la atención de Kaneki a lo cual observo su mano

Sangre pintaba las puntas de sus dedos con intensidad, él rey casi se le fue el aire de los pulmones al sentir ese olor tan embriagador

—¿Pero que..?

Pronunció Kaneki para poner fuerza en sus codos y levantarse un poco. Sin darse cuenta las manos de Rize que estaban en su cuello habían desaparecido ahora estando en su cara tapándose los ojos

Kaneki sin pedir permiso separo los brazos de Rize para asombrarse de ver que la herida de su pecho se había abierto

Sin darse cuenta Shiori entró azotando la puerta lo más seguro al percibir el olor de la chica, tomó a Rize en forma de princesa para llevarla a su cama

—¡Largo de aquí Kaneki!

Grito la doctora intentando parar el sangrado. Kaneki tartamudeo en su lugar quedando estático, estaba en el suelo con sangre en su mano observando a Rize casi muerta de nuevo

—Pero... Yo

—¡Largo!

Volvió a gritara. Doctora para que Kaneki se pusiera de pie y saliera

Ya estaba a fuera de la habitación mirando el suelo sin brillo en sus ojos

Definitivamente

 _ **Siempre lastimaba a todos**_

Hola a todos, creo que me volví a propasar con las palabras jejeje. Bueno espero que les haya gustado 3


	5. Asesino

Rize yacía en su cama con un dolor insoportable en su vientre pasando sus manos sobre la venda con tristeza, sabiendo que no se recuperaría tan rápido como ella quería

—Un cuerpo débil no sirve para nada

Sentía esas palabras clavadas en su cuerpo, su espalda, sus piernas e incluso su corazón causándole no sólo dolor si no pena... Pena de si misma y su inútil existencia

Pensando ciegamente que siempre fue superior, tan invencible en su trono sangre corrompida pero solo se necesito unos segundos para hacerla caer, sin elegancia ni respeto solamente un trozo de carne, si... Así fue como la trataron, un objeto que puede ser manipulado sin consideración

Solo quería arrancarles la garganta a todos ellos

Kaneki realmente se sentía muy incómodo, tenía su camisa y manos llenas de sangre de su chica. Que estaba haciéndole tan mal, el solo pensamiento de pasar su lengua por sus manos y absorber ese delicioso sabor estaba comiéndolo por dentro pero sabía que esa no era una opción

Además la doctora no lo dejaba levantarse de la mesa de la cocina lo cual era peor ya que le enclavaba una mirada de que lo mataría. Sin embargo ella se levantó para tomar dos tazas de café

—No se te ocurra moverte de aquí

Ella salió de la cocina adentrándose a la habitación de Rize dejando completamente solo a Kaneki, mirando a los lados y verificando que Shiori no saliera, metió uno de sus dedos en su boca

—Ahh

Suspiro, el dulce sabor de la sangre de ella nunca dejaría de ser el más delicioso para él

—¿Quien es usted señor?

Kaneki se giro bruscamente al ver a un niño de unos 5 o 6 años parado a un lado de él con su piyama, el pequeño se rascaba su ojo para después mirarlo con sus grandes ojos, pero el pequeño se empezó acercar al Ghoul mayor y con su manita lo señaló a la cara

—Luce muy enfermo señor

Kaneki se le salió una diminuta risa, pensado que ese niño era demasiado listo. Se inclino a la dirección del niño y el pequeño no dudo en poner su mano en la mejilla del mayor y acariciar las marcas que tenía

—¿Esta bien señor? Mi Mami es una doctora muy buena, ella le ayudará

Volvió hablar el pequeño para ahora con las dos manos examino la cara del Ghoul mayor

—Dime pequeño, ¿cuál es es tu nombre?

Pregunto Kaneki mirándolo a los grandes ojos del pequeño

—Akemi

Respondió el niño a Kaneki el cual le sonrió ya que recordó su significado

—Belleza de la madrugada, creo que eso se significa

Hablo Keneki para ver como las mejillas del pequeño se ponían rojas y sus ojos brillaban de asombro

—Eso es asombroso señor

—Oh gracias, por cierto mi nombre es Kaneki Ken

—Kaneki Ke...-

Pero el pequeño no termino de hablar cuando se escuchó una bandeja caer al suelo, Akemi por reacción se abrazo contra el rostro de Kaneki y los miraron donde se originaba el ruido encontrando a Shiori

—¿Mami?

—¿Shiori?

Shiori había salido de la habitación después de verificar que el sangrado de Rize de detuviera, regreso a su recamara para sacar algo de ropa para Kaneki, aún tenía algunas prendas de su esposo

Las miró con algo de tristeza pero debía aceptar que ya no estaba, camino a la cocina con la bandeja de las vendas usadas, pero se le cayó del susto ya que miró su pequeño hijo tocando el rostro del asesino, rápidamente se agacho para tomar la bandeja y volvió a mirar ahora como el niño se había abrazado a Kaneki

Ella dejó las vendas y llamó a su hijo

—Akemi ven hijo

El pequeño se acercó a su madre para que ella lo cargará y lo llevara de regreso a su habitación

—Mamá, Kaneki es muy listo

Hablo el pequeño mientras Shiori lo arropaba con una manta, ella le dedicó una mirada tierna. No podía culpar a su inocente hijo de no saber que él era asesino de su Padre

—Es como Papá

A Shiori casi se le cayó una lágrima al escuchar eso pero siguió arreglando la sábana de su hijo

—Es muy temprano para que estés levantado, duerme mi niño

Termino de hablar Shiori de arropar a su hijo y darle un beso en sus mejillas regordetas

—¿Mami?

Pregunto Akemi atrapando la atención de su madre

—¿No dejaras que se lleven a Mamá Rize?

—Nunca. Jamás

Lo dijo sin titubear su respuesta, le revolvió el pelo y se marchó de la habitación. Nunca dejaría que le hicieran otra cosa a Rize

Entro a la cocina con una muda de ropa y se la dio a Kaneki para darle una de las habitaciones a cambiar

Se desplomó en su sofá y miró su un cuadro donde estaba su esposo. Estaba molesta, sabía que ya no tendría más tiempo con él

Salió Kaneki de la habitación vestido de camisa negra y unos jeans. Se veía como cualquier universitario dejando de lado sus marcas. Se dirigió a la sala pero se detuvo en la puerta de su reina

Aun podía oler su sangre hasta sentía su respiración como bajaba su pecho y subía sin darse cuanta abrió la puerta. Pero sólo una línea donde su ojo sólo veía

La ghoul estaba sentada en dirección a la puerta solo con unos shorts pegados y las vendas que le tapaban la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Su mano se pasaba sobre sus vendas. Pero de pronto se levantó y camino a la puerta y sin darle tiempo a Kaneki lo descubrió

El cuerpo de Kaneki fue lanzado y acorralado contra la pared por Rize

—Ka-ne-ki

Los labios de la chica se curvaron en una sonrisa dejando sus manos viajar por el tembloroso y fornido cuerpo de Kaneki pero se detuvieron en su costado derecho

Kaneki se sentía tan vulnerable debajo de las manos de la glotona que hasta estaba temblando pero justo se detuvo en donde ella le había echo un agujero en su primera cita

Su mano tomó el dobladillo de la camisa y tocó la piel áspera de Rey Ghoul

Pero su mano como sus dedos permanecieron hay. Sin moverse

Kaneki observo su mirada solo esperando su reacción pero Rize en un parpadeo movió sus labios a los de él mordiendo hasta sacar sangre

Y succiono como su fuera su última comida

—Realmente eres tu, Kaneki Ken

Ehhhhhh buenas, aquí les tengo el capitulo del día xd

Quiero decirles que me puse a leer bastantes teorías y una chica que desbrozó todo el final de Tokyo Ghoul y las cosas que no tenían sentido

Por ejemplo sabían que si buscan la fecha de nacimiento de la hija de Kaneki en la página original o la de inglés en realidad no está. La traducción en español puso una pero esa fue en calculo lo cual no sería exacta

A que da esto. Que tal vez nunca existió

Me exploto la cabeza con eso ñe bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo byeee


	6. El daño ya está echo

* * *

Sus labios se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva mezclada con sangre entre ellos. La mujer se lamió los labios con descaro para posar ahora sus manos en los costados de Kaneki mientras el joven estaba rojo como tomate y se tapaba los labios

—Tranquilo, no te volveré a besar

Afirmó Rize para tomar sus manos y juntar las suyas para arrastrarlo adentro de la oscura habitación

* * *

Kaneki no sabia que demonios había sucedido en ese momento ella se suponía que quería matarlo pero de un momento a otro la chica estaba recorriendo su cuerpo con sus uñas afiladas y ese beso... Beso a Kamishiro... Y ella lo mordió y metió su...

Fantasía de 20 años cumplida con éxito...

Quería golpearse el rostro por pensar tan sucio de la señorita Kamishiro pero ahora mirándola con más detalle su diminuta y extravagante figura, realmente su imaginación no le hacía justicia para nada

Primero sus largas piernas de porcelana que dejaban ver hasta los muslos si no fuera por esos shorts cortos y sus vendas que estaban apretadas de contra sus pechos estaría a la vista perfecta de como dios la trajo al mundo

Kaneki avanzó para ver como la ghoul se dejaba caer en su cama estirándose para apoyarse en sus hombros dedicándole una mirada de serpiente de pies a cabeza y luego soltó una risa

—Realmente te ves mal, no te reconocía con ese cabello blanco y esos ojos muertos

Las mejillas de Kaneki se tiñeron al oír eso pero de cierta manera tenía razón, ese chico inocente que alguna vez existió, la vida se había echo cargo de matarlo dejando un cuerpo en descomposición

—Tu tampoco puedes decir mucho

Rize movió sus pestañas varias veces al oír lo que Kaneki dijo y el se dio cuanta muy tarde de lo que habló haciendo que sus mejillas se encenderán al rojo vivo

—También te dio huevos al parecer

Afirmó Rize mientras se empezaba a reír, pero Kaneki la vio atontado tiene años que no la vía, siendo lo único que recordaba era esa sonrisa tan arrogante pero hermosa y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por sus mejillas

La chica ghoul se apuro para tomarlo de las mejillas pero el lloraba como un bebé

—Oh no no, guarda esas lágrimas

Intento Rize calmarlo pero el seguía llorando con su nariz enrojecida, el Rey se avergonzó y tomó las manos de sus mejillas

—Lo lamento, es solo que yo... No soy un hombre o líder solo fui un niño asustado que prefirió matar sus problemas que entenderlos

Rize lo jalo de sus manos y con un ágil movimiento dio una media vuelta empujándolo contra la cama. El chico se dio cuenta más tarde hasta que su espalda ya tocaba el colchón

—Los ghouls y los humanos no tenemos mucha diferencia en eso...

Hablo suavemente mientras se acostaba en el regazo de Kaneki y metía sus manos abajo de la camisa de él, subiendo acorde sus manos pasaban por sus cicatrices

—Los Ghouls tenemos que saciar nuestra hambre y los humanos la suya por medio de pecados y depravaciones de todo tipo

Dijo Rize dejando la camisa enrollada hasta el cuello de Kaneki, ella retiro sus manos para observar su cuerpo desnudo. Todas las cicatrices y marcas negras se veían pero aun estaban en curación, excepto por la que le hizo Rize, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al darse cuanta de ello

Desató algunas vendas de la parte inferior de su busto dejando ver marcas negras en forma de círculos y cuernos. Los ojos de Kaneki no dejaron de observar aterrado, sin dudarlo estiró su mano acariciando la superficie caliente

—Un pequeño recuerdo del Dragon aparte de esto

Respondió Rize mientras movía sus manos un poco y una sustancia roja salía sobresalido, era como una placenta que frotaba de ellas. Pero los dudosos ojos de Kaneki observaron su mano extrañado sin embargo no pudo hablar solo siguió tocando el cofre de la bella dama

—Puedo controlar a los hijos bastardos hasta siento que puedo hablar con ellos...

Siguió hablado con tanta naturaleza que no sintió como la piel de Kaneki se erizaba, no podría ser posible que ella entendiera esas cosas, solo eran un montón carne de Kagune mutado

La mano de la chica dejo de esparcir la sustancia rojiza para esfumarse

—Creo que son las esporas que soltaban los hijos bastardos pero aún no tengo el poder de convertir un humano en Ghoul... Ni si quiera puedo matar uno

Kaneki la miro algo mal, ser de lo más fuerte de tu especie para luego convertirte más débil que un humano... Debe ser humillante, pensó el rey sentándose moviendo a Rize para quedar sentada en sus piernas haciendo una posición muy comprometedora pero después de todo lo que habían pasado los dos

La vergüenza los había abandonado hace mucho

Rize no separó ni un momento sus ojos sangrientos de Kaneki ni la mirada muerta pudo desviarse

Ella lo odiaba, realmente quería matarlo y no le importaba su estúpida novia o su bebé... Pero en el fondo de su alma sentía una conexión con el, algo tan fuerte y tóxico que no la dejaba respirar atormentado su mente

Kaneki sentía su dolor tan mal que ni dudo al pasar sus manos por la espalda de Rize en un intento de consuelo sintiendo sus marcas como una piel lechosa y cremosa, pero ella no puedo reaccionar y solo se tapó las ojos con sus manos

—No todos los humanos son horribles ni todos los Ghouls son pecadores, solo intentamos sobrevivir

Reflexiono Kaneki para que ahora sus manos estuvieran de lado a lado del rostro de la Ghoul pura para tomar sus palmas dándole un beso a cada una

—Nosotros somos el demonio

Comentó Rize mientras alejaba sus manos para pasaba pasarlas por el cuello de Kaneki y sentirse maravillada al tocar su blanco cabello sedoso, pensando en un personaje histórico que le había pasado los mismos síntomas

—...Y hacemos de este mundo nuestro propio infierno

Terminó Kaneki la frase acercándose más al rostro de la joven subiendo sus manos hasta la nuca de ella. Sin embargo algo no estaba bien dentro de él, hace unos días su esposa y su futuro hijo era la única de sus preocupaciones pero la llegada de Rize no era algo que se podía archivar en su mente si no que tomaría cada lugar y hasta el de Touka si ella quería

Kaneki pero se adelantó alzando su rostro para rozar sus labios con la nariz de Rize aún que en su interior creyó que no correspondería e iba a ser rechazado sin embargo la chica movió su cabeza para darle un beso en las mejillas y siguiendo camino a su sien

—Crei que dijiste que no me volverías a besar

Hablo Kaneki entrecortado pues la piel cremosa de Rize contra la suya lo estaba volviendo loco, de cierta manera la suya se sentía más suave de lo común y era como tocar helado. Por otro lado enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kaneki estrujando su cuerpo con el suyo haciendo que salieran algunos quejidos de parte del rey

—Tu tomaste la iniciativa

Contesto la mujer mientras dejaba que las manos de Kaneki bajarán por su espalda desnuda aún que le daba algo de cosquillas por su superficie extraña, desfigurada y bu hablar de lo puntiagudas que estaba sus uñas. Sin embargo sus labios siguieron camino hasta las comisuras de la boca de Kaneki

—Eso yo... No lo puedo negar, señorita Rize

Hablo Kaneki para separarse y inclinarse al frente para besarle el cuello a la mujer que tenía en frente pasando su lengua por las marcas negras dejando caminos de saliva provocando algunos suspiros de ella

—Estas hirviendo Kaneki

Hablo preocupante Rize cuando sus manos se habían movido de su pelo blanco a su rostro el cual estaba demasiado caliente para decir que era un simple bochorno por la situación pero realmente su temperatura corporal era extraña

—Kaneki

Volvió a decir su nombre esperando respuesta pero él solo siguió besando su cuello pero de pronto sus manos cayeron de la espalda de su Rize dando a entender que estaba perdiendo fuerza. Sin embargo despegó su rostro para ver a la chica de cerca

Ella lo miro sorprendida cuando de pronto Kaneki se estaba dejando caer sobre la cama mientras que ella lo sostuvo de su nuca y su espalda

—¿Kaneki?

Preguntó la ghoul depositando con cuido la cabeza de Kaneki sobre una almohada que tenía cerca, lo miro directamente a sus ojos que estaban entrecerrados

—¿Ken?

Volvió a preguntar pero ahora por su nombre de pila a lo cual abrió un poco sus ojos

—Dios, se escucha tan hermoso que digas mi nombre

Halago Kaneki tomando el rostro de pronto de la chica para juntar sus frentes

—Yo... Me alegro que estes viva...

Y así Kaneki cayó desmayado a lo cual Rize no espero ni un minuto para correr y alejarse del cuerpo para ir por la Doctora

—¡Shiori!

Grito Rize para llamar la atención de la doctora a la cual salió con guantes llenos de jabón y su delantal dando a entender que estaba lavando trates

—¿Qué sucede Rize?

Pregunto angustiada Shiori tomándola de los hombros

—¿Se volvió abrir tu herida, Kaneki te hizo algo?

Volvió a preguntar inspeccionando su rostro y brazos con mucha cautela a lo cual Rize nego con la cabeza

—Es Kaneki, de pronto se desmayo

Al escuchar eso la doctora no dudo y entro en la habitación de Rize acercándose al rostro del Rey para inclinarse tocando su frente y mejillas ya sin los guantes

—Esa droga si que es fuerte... Solo es un efecto secundario

—¿Y por qué tendría eso?

Preguntó sería Rize a lo que la Doctora se volteo a ella para quedar frente a frente

—Le puse algunos calmantes y antidepresivos para tenerlo en un estado pasivo

Respondió calmada la Doctora para darle unas palmaditas a los hombros de la chica de larga melena blanca

—Espera un momento

Dijo la Doctora para retirarse rápidamente de la habitación volviendo a solo unos minutos con su maletín y unas paños. Alzo la manga de Kaneki dejándola así antes de sacar una jeringa y llenarla de una sustancia que definitivamente Rize no puedo leer

—¿Segura que no lo quieres dejar así? Esto hará que se recuperé pero podemos dejarlo morir así, aún que yo preferiría dolorosamente

* * *

Preguntó Shiori con una cara de completa seriedad mientras estaba a solo a escasos centímetros la aguja de la piel de Kaneki

—No nos sirve de nada muerto

Contesto Rize a lo cual Shiori no perdió más tiempo e inyecto la solución en Kaneki a lo que en unos minutos su rostro se veía más relajado

—Moja los paños y déjalos en su frente para que baje su calentura, los cambias después de unos minutos

Le sugirió Shiori mientras tomaba sus cosas y me daba los paños con cuidado

—Y no hagas sobreesfuerzos

Advirtió antes de irse dejando la habitación, ahora estaban Kaneki y Rize de nuevo solos, la ghoul salió por un traste con agua para regresar acercándose peligrosamente a la cama

Se sentó a una orilla de la cama para remojar un paño y ponérselo en la frente de Kaneki. Luego suavemente se acercó más a él estando sus caderas cochando con las del chico

—Si estuviéramos muertos los dos tal vez todo sería más fácil, Kaneki Ken

Soltó sin preocupación Rize claramente triste en su tono, ella no podía quejarse de las últimas semanas

La mujer que la salvó era amable y gentil además de su hijo ser un niño muy tranquilo. La habían tratado con tanta hospitalidad e incluso la salvaron de morir no solo físicamente si no le devolvieron esos sentimientos que se le habían arrebatado

—Si tan sólo...

Volvió a hablar Rize pero ahora sus labios estaban rodando la oreja de Kaneki tentativamente

—Me hubieras apuñalado en el corazón

* * *

Wenas *w*

Soy yo, viva e intoxicada de tanto recalentado xd

Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen mi inactividad

Mantenme

Pero con amor ;v


End file.
